


Rise of the Warrior

by Sirenescence



Series: 5 Days of Wonder [2]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I suck at tags, Origin Story, Themyscira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenescence/pseuds/Sirenescence
Summary: She knew what she must do. She had known since she was but a young girl. Her mother had tried to deter her, her aunt’s, her sister’s. However, Diana knew she was destined for more, the gods had more in mind for the young Amazonian. Diana could not allow the world to suffer and perish when she could do something, she couldn’t allow that man to rot in the deepest dungeon on Themyscira.Day 2 of 5 Days of Wonder





	Rise of the Warrior

Midnight had passed and the moon was at it’s highest in the glittering sky over Themyscira. Most of the occupants of the island had long since retired to their personal quarters for rest while others took the first guard shift. The shuffling in the halls of the palace had long since quieted, the dim lights in the hallway snuffed out.

Diana strained to listen for any movement.

Silence.

It was time.

Diana snapped her eyes open as she turned her bedcovers over to reveal her fully clothed form. The princess swung her legs to the floor and silently doused the flame of her bedside lamp, on stealthy feet she made her way to the balcony connected to her bedroom. The Amazonian’s head swiveled back and forth as she checked to see if the guards were close by.

They were not.

Gripping the cooled stone of the balcony ledge, Diana heaved herself over the railing. Landing on the balls of her feet as silently as she could, the princess didn’t stay to make sure no one heard before she sprinted away. Her dark, braided, hair slapped against her bare shoulders and back as she ran on light feet, her destination clear as day in her mind.

She knew what she must do. She had known since she was but a young girl. Her mother had tried to deter her, her aunt, her fellow sisters. However, Diana knew she was destined for more, the gods had more in mind for the young Amazonian. Diana could not allow the world to suffer and perish when she could do something, she couldn’t allow that man to rot in the deepest dungeon on Themyscira. That sword had called her to all those years ago, and she had never stopped hearing it’s enchanting whispers. It was her’s to wield. No one else’s. No matter what her mother said they both knew that the warrior foretold to bear the sword and wear the gifts of the gods was in fact; Diana.

It was time.

Slinking in shadows and climbing buildings eventually led her to a darkened alcove right in front of the bleached steps of the Citadel. The building was much the same as the day when her mother first brought her all those years ago. Guards and all. Diana’s brow furrowed. _‘_

_I cannot let them see me. They will surely alert, mother.’_

Regardless if she was royalty or not was irrelevant, the guardswomen of the Citadel took their post very seriously. They would stop her at once. Undeterred and with a fire burning in her breast, Diana snuck around the building looking for something, anything. There. An open window in the backside of the building. It was high off the ground but some of the bricks had slid away from the main structure creating some convenient handholds.

Diana didn’t hesitate.

The Amazon started her climb.

Diana’s arms strained and burned with exertion as she climbed the ancient building, she refused to back down, to go home. She knew this what she needed to do. The evening breeze did nothing to cool the determined fire inside of her.

Up towards the top of the Citadel the stone was smooth and in line; Diana couldn’t climb anymore. However, that did little to stop her, with a slight bit of hesitance the Amazon halted, hanging in the air on the last stone handhold.

Diana had always known she was different from her sisters. She was faster and stronger. Much stronger. Her mother and Aunt Antiope had urged her to never use her superior strength, to hold back and hide it away.

_CRACK_

Her left hand smashed through the ancient stone to form a deep pocket, and then her right followed soon after.

_'Mother and Aunt Antiope were wrong.”_

Continuing her climb to the top, Diana slinked through the open window of the Citadel. Hunching low she scanned the room for any sign of life, satisfied with the lack of occupants, she rose to her full height. Her sandaled feet led her to a circular balcony in the center of the otherwise barren room. Leather-wrapped hands gripped the ancient stone of the railing and she leaned over the side to look. There, below her, was the sword. Diana’s mouth opened wide as she gasped, the sword’s call was stronger than ever. Without hesitating, the Amazon vaulted herself over the railing and landed right in front of where the sword resided.

It was just as she remembered from when she was a little girl. Golden, arching, hoops surrounded the sword where it was sunk into the stone, Diana stepped forward, climbing up the steps until she was right in front of the sword. She hesitated slightly. Did she really want to do this? Did she want to disobey her mother’s orders and leave for Man’s World?

Brown eyes gazed on the sword as a small voice whispered to her,

_"Take it.”_

And so she did 

* * *

 

Steve was jolted awake by the sound of squealing metal. He jumped up from his makeshift bed, the cavernous cell he had been placed in wasn’t the most comfortable of places he’d been in but he guessed that was the point. Bleary eyed the man turned to see the metal bar door at the entrance of his cell bending like rubber.

After an opening was created a figure stepped through the opening. It was that woman. The woman who had saved him that morning. She was clothed in a large fur cloak and her hair was loose and curled around her beautiful face. A shield was strapped to her back and a sword was sheathed at her side.

“You there, man,” Her face was grim and determined as she stepped closer to him, “They would have surely heard that, we must leave for your world. Now.”


End file.
